Chapter 108
の りが の ② | romaji = Saigo no Matsuri ga Yotsuba no Bāi 2 | cover = Yotsuba Nakano Takebayashi | volume = 13 | pages = 22 | arc = School Festival Arc | date_released = October 30, 2019 | anime_episode = | previous = Chapter 107 | next = Chapter 109 }} の りが の ②|Saigo no Matsuri ga Yotsuba no Bāi 2}} is the one-hundred and eighth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series. Summary Before Yotsuba fall down, there was a conversation with Takebayashi. Takebayashi says that she saw quadruplets 6 years ago in Kyoto, but one is missing. “Was it you who met Fuutarou?” She already talked to Nino and Itsuki at the stall and that’s why she’s now searching for Yotsuba. Yotsuba asks her not to say anything to Fuutarou. After being asked the reason, Yotsuba answers that she doesn’t want Fuutarou to be disappointed, because he has worked hard since then with outcome, her, on the contrary, she wasted 5 years. After understanding that the second festival day has finished, she blamed herself for not being able to help anybody. She tried to leave the hospital, but Fuutarou stops her. Because of her guilt he tells her what happened after she collapsed. All the people that Yotsuba has helped out till now have collaborated to make the event a success. Next morning, after getting discharged from the hospital, Yotsuba goes around in the festival to apolozige and to thank everyone. In the end she also asked them where Fuutarou is right now. He’s on the stairs, exhausted and half asleep. Yotsuba then take the place of Rena, and apologizes for failing to keep the promise. Fuutarou tells her not to be worried about that. Yotsuba finally chooses not to rely on her memories with Fuutaro and build her own worth from now on. She gives a farewell kiss to Fuutaro as Rena. But Fuutarou is already asleep at that point and thinks that everything was a (embarassing) dream. Yotsuba, now hidden from Fuutarou is surprised how daring she was to kiss him, and she cries and tells farewell to her past self. She finally seems to move forward as her present self. Story Impact * Yotsuba moves on from her memories of Kyoto 6 years ago and vows to improve and discover her own worth. * Yotsuba kisses Fuutarou, but because he was exhausted he believes it was a dream about him and Rena. Chapter Notes * Takebayashi reveals that she knows Yotsuba is the "girl from Kyoto" from 6 years ago. * Yotsuba explains to Takebayashi her reasons for not telling Fuutarou about her true identity. * At the hospital, Yotsuba questions herself and decides to go to school to apologize. * Fuutarou stops her from going back to school. * Fuutarou reveals to Yotsuba that everyone she helped joined in to make the festival a success on Day 2, especifically on the drama play. * Fuutarou asks her to depend on him, as someone she has helped as well. * Yotsuba asks Fuutarou to help her with her work on Day 3. * On Day 3, Yotsuba thanks everyone for their support and goes to meet with Fuutarou. * Takebayashi (in a flashback) tells Yotsuba that she hopes she can move on from her past and look forward to the future, just like Fuutarou has done. * Yotsuba says goodbye to Fuutarou as "Rena" while he's tired and vows to discover worth in herself. * Yotsuba kisses Fuutarou on the stairs. * Fuutarou wakes up and believes his exchange with Yotsuba/Rena was all a dream. * Yotsuba, knowing she can't rely on her treasured memories of Kyoto anymore, breaks down. * A more calmed and cheerful Yotsuba reunites with Fuutarou a while later. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Yotsuba Nakano * Takebayashi * Nino Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Eba * Maeda * Takeda Quote * "I know someone who said something similar to that before. But now, that person is looking towards the future and has begun taking steps forward. I hope you can move forward from your past too." - Takebayashi * ''"So this is the last time." ''- Yotsuba Nakano Trivia * As of this chapter, Yotsuba is the only quintuplet to have kissed Fuutarou and him being unaware of it, mistaking it for a dream with Rena. * This is the first chapter where the photo of Fuutaro with "the girl from Kyoto" is mentioned/referenced in front of Yotsuba. * Takebayashi remembers the quintuplets from Kyoto 6 years ago, but before meeting them in the present she thought they were "quadruplets" since Yotsuba was not with them at the time. A reason why she remembers them is because Fuutarou kept showing her the photo he took with "the girl from Kyoto" until she got "sick of it". References es:Capítulo 108